Faster Than A Kiss
by TomoeHimura
Summary: Better Summary Inside! I DO NOT OWN MANGA! Long story short, Fumino and Teppei's parents are still alive. What now?
1. First Day!

**Author's Note:**I know your sick and tired of constantly reading as the summary: Better Summary Inside! Believe me on this! There is! I found out nobody wrote about this idea yet but it got me curious. Please R&R! I won't let ya down!

**Summary:** Fumino is just a sixteen year old hot head. She lives with her four year old brother Teppei, as happy as ever. How is this possible? Could it be her attractive homeroom teacher? Or that her parents are alive and well? Everything couldn't be better! Although her parents think Fumino is going crazy about a dream she talks to her parents about. Is she going crazy? Or is she having a premontion?

I won't leave you alone here!

**Chapter 1: First Day!**

I was in the arms with that man again. He was holding me tightly in his stone cold arms as he slowly removed my graduation cap. I smiled and looked up at his warm eyes as he smiled down at me. I didn't know what was happening but all I knew was, I liked it! He leaned in closer to me and we collided noses and shared a giggle as he placed a kiss onto my mouth. We stayed there for what seemed like forever as his hands searched my back to meet the crest at my lower back. I broke the kiss and rested my head against his shoulder and spotted that small golden band on my ring finger on my left hand. I must have been married. But was it to him, or was it to someone else? Either way, he's a good lover.

When I suddenly snapped back to reality, I noticed my mom hovering over me calling my name. "Fumino, wake up! You're going to be late on your first day of school!"

This is my mom! She is the precautious one. The one who could cry when her kids are in danger and wouldn't be afraid to send my dad after those ass holes! But it's always good to come home to mom's warm smile!

"Bun-chan!" I heard a little boy call before he leapt on my lap. This is Teppei. My four year old brother. I love him dearly and I don't know what I would do without them! Mom walked out followed by Teppei and I knew it was safe to get dressed.

I slowly descended the wooden stairs and leaned back as my dad tossed another coffee cup against the wall. This was for some unknown reason that I knew I would find out eventually about! "What the hell is he doing teaching? He was a yankee when you were half your age!" my dad exclaimed.

"Dad, this doesn't have anything to do with me. And stop breaking those coffee cups! Mom's going to pay for those!" I yelled back.

This is my dad, the ultimate yankee! I got my rough side from him and my sissy side from my mom. Every blade has a dull side! I leaned over to take my brother's hand to walk him to the front of apartment buildings. His pre school teacher was rumored to live there so I always met up with him there. I saw him and smiled as we stood and chat. I saw a tall figure walk out of the top floor apartment all the way on the end. He looked like he could also be a teacher.

"Oh! Fumino-san, this is Ojiro Kazuma! He is a new teacher at your school. Maybe you guys could walk together and you could help him out!" He winked at me as Teppei and Ryuu (Teppei's teacher) pranced away. I began walking and I heard close footsteps follow very closely behind me. I stopped for a second and tossed a piece of candy at him!

"Eat it when your speech goes well! I heard there was a new yankee so you better watch your back!" I commented and walked away. I felt an aura of darkness behind me and it was strangely coming from that strange teacher.

We arrived at school and already I had to whoop some ass! Somebody pushed this poor, innocent girl calling her fat. I didn't understand why she did that! That girl was skinnier than me. I grabbed the girl by the face and pushed her into a wall. "That's a wonderful way to start the day. Now go somewhere! Or this wall won't be the only thing your going to eat!"

Everybody slowly walked into the auditorium for some new speeches. We all knew it was going to be boring. One by one, people began taking out their cell phones, nail filers, and cameras. The same teacher I saw this morning approached the podium. He cleared his throat as he began his speech.

"My name is Ojiro Kazuma! I will be the new English teacher. I will only accept those who are willing to learn. If you don't, I will turn you into minced... Er... The most resposible students I have ever had. Just try and learn and I will make it the best year you have ever had! I promise you, it will be easy as long as you come with your head out of your... I mean... Keep your head on straight! Just try and learn. And I will accept private tutoring!" He winked and slowly walked off stage. I noticed where he got nervous. A couple times he almost sounded like my dad with the minced meat and getting my head out of my ass!

I knew right away, this year is going to be interesting. And so the fun begins!


	2. Off On A Bad Start!

**Author's Note:**I am dedicating this chapter to two specific people. And they are: Fangirl3000 and twilight0891. The reason why is they added this story to their favorite. If you do as well or write a review... Or both: I will do the same for you! I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS! I just support the couples!

Individually, students received they're schedules. When I was given mine, I noticed I got that strange teacher from this morning! In fact, he's my homeroom teacher. I bumped into a boy. He looked to be sixteen or seventeen. He had raven, black hair and warm brown eyes. He towered over me as he apologized and left. I was stuck in curiosity as the lobby slowly began to empty. A loud blare of the school bell snapped me back to reality and I was standing in a blank lobby. I decided to take my time getting to homeroom. He can't be angry at me on the first day!

I walked through the door and all eyes were locked on me. Mr. Ojiro cleared his throat and picked up a stack of papers. I found an empty seat as he was setting a couple sheets of paper down per desk. There were two on everybody else's but there was three on mine. I looked at them individually. The first one was something that would help us get to know each other. Are we in kindergarden? Nevermind that one! I looked at the next and it was my missing report card from exams last year they never gave back. I failed? That's just my freaking luck. I looked at the last slip and it read:

"Meet me after class. We'll discuss your grades!"

Everybody was standing around, giggling with one another. They were divided into groups based on they're cliques. There were the preps, the jocks, the nerds, and just plain people. I decided to take this time to talk to the teacher so I wouldn't have to stay after class. I walked up and he was fiddling with some form of a wrapper. It was yellow in the shape of a crumpled ball. It must've been the butterscotch wrapper of the candy I gave him. I smiled and cleared my throat.

He then looked up. "What can I help you with Fumino-san?"

"You gave me this note, I was wondering if we could talk about this now. I have to pick up my brother from pre-school so I can't stay late." I commented.

"I typed this up. Show this to your parents. Have them sign and return it to me tomorrow!" he replied. I examined it and it was a copy of my test scores. He took off his glasses and brushed them across his desk. "Fumino, I told everybody at the opening ceremony I will be offering tutoring. Would you like to be a part of that?"

"Well, when you brought up that idea, you winked. That creeped me out a little so I highly doubt it."

"That's what the sheet your parents need to sign is about. Whether or not they'll accept it."

"Face it, Kazuma! I'm not going! Whether my parents sign that sheet or not!"

All eyes were on me. Nobody would ever attempt to call a teacher by their first name. He gave me a blank stare and stood up. "Class dismissed!" I smiled and began to walk away. "Kaji, you stay!" Everybody began to gossip as they walked out. "Kaji, this is my first day and all I ask for is respect. And you couldn't give me that! I will be giving your parents a call about this!"

"Like I give a damn! My dad is mostly worried about me running into this yankee teacher. My mom is worried about my grades. Other than that, they don't care what I do."

"Fumino, I'm even going to talk to the principal. There will be one of two consequences. You will either be forced to attend a private tutoring with me one day of the weekend. Or you will be kicked out and it will go on your permanent record for when you look for colleges. What college or university do you think would want a student who was kicked out for mistreating a teacher?"

I glared at him and was extremely mad with him. "Fine! I'll give the damn paper to my parents!"

I slowly walked away to the doors before I heard him call me again. "Thank you, Fumino!" He winked again, knowing it would get on my bad side. I shuddered and blushed a bit. For some reason, he makes me feel different. Strangely, he reminds me of that man from my dream. The bell rang again and I quickly ran out before I got carried away with myself!


	3. An Agreement!

**Author's Note:** I am getting really into this story so I have to post more. Tell me what you think in Reviews and Messages! Don't forget to fav!

I walked to the pre school, taking my time. I knew as soon as I got home, I'd get an ear full! I saw Ryuu playing patty cake with Teppei as I noticed everybody else was gone. I looked at my watch and it read: 4:30 p.m. Where did the day go? I ran up and hugged Teppei. He smiled and hugged me back as Ryuu stood on his feet. I felt a small finger tap my shoulder. It scared me a little. So what was I supposed to do? I growled under my breath and swung my left arm to hit whoever it was. It was Ojiro-sensei.

"You forgot this!" he commented, not phased by the strike. He was holding the parent's slip. I was in such a hurry I ran out without a second thought. I stood up and took it.

"Thank you. Ojiro, this is Teppei; my little brother. Teppei, this is my teacher!"

I picked him up and Teppei outstretched his arm to shake Kazuma's. Why is he being so nice to him? This man is the worst person ever! Rather than shaking Teppei's hand, he gave a piece of candy to him and smiled. My eyes widened at the sight. It was so sweet, it was sickening! "Alright! We have to go... Now!" I stormed away with Teppei still in my arms.

~~Maa-kun's POV~~

I simply chuckled at her being nervous around me. It wasn't difficult to notice she was shy. She reminded me of myself back in the day. There is only a ten year difference. "Yo, Ryuu! Did you hear the news? Her dad is warning her about this yankee teaching at school. I wonder what she'll say when she figures out that yankee is teaching her!" I laughed at the thought.

"I don't know about you but I'd teach her a thing or two!" Ryuu commented.

I still can't believe he is talking like this! I gripped his head and began to beat him! When I was done with him, I just let him rest at my feet. I knelt over and whispered at him, "Ryuu, she is my student. By the way she treated me today, she'll be lucky if she makes my friend's list on Mixi!' **(AN: Mixi is like a facebook) **

~~Bun-chan's POV~~

I put Teppei down when my arms were falling asleep. He took my hand as we approached the front door. I slowly opened it as a glass hit the wall next to it as glass shattered on the floor. Teppei ran up to his room followed by my mother. He most likely got the call. I placed the teacher's slip onto the dinner table and went upstairs. I sat on my bed and layed back. Suddenly, I felt a sting on my legs. I sat up to examine them and they didn't look too good. There were shards of glass in random places and blood slowly dripping down my legs. I ran over to the hall closet to see if mom had her tweezers. I didn't want her to see these. I grabbed them and ran back.

I sat back on my bed. And just as I was about to pull out the first shard, the phone rang. I answered it. "Hello? This is Kaji Fumino!"

"Hey Fumino-san. This is Mr Kazuma! Is your parents home? I haven't had a chance to talk to them yet."

"They are but I don't want to see them! Not right now! You have a better chance of coming over and talking to them in person!"

"Are you afraid of telling them your grades suck?"

"No! I am trying to get shards out of my legs and I don't want them to see it! Just come over and talk to them in person! Just be warned, my dad is an ex yankee!" I hung up on him.

The nerve of him interrupting me! I gently plucked shards, one by one. And the more I pulled, the more it hurt! I went to get gauzes and slowly wiped the blood away. One leg was done and bandaged when I heard a loud knock on the door. I ran downstairs, not thinking about my other leg. I opened the door and heard my dad growling under his breath. I looked over and saw him holding a cup. I looked back at the person and saw it was Ojiro. He looked concerned and curious all at once. I grabbed him by the face and pushed him out of the way, slamming him against the wall.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" I looked down and noticed my leg was still bleeding. "Shit!" Before I could say another word, I was hauled over his shoulder and he set me down on the chair. He noticed a gauze on the table and gently brushed it against my leg. He looked back at me with serious eyes. My dad gripped him by his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh! Please pardon my intrusion. I've come to talk to you about your daughter's grades."

"Who do you think you are? Fumino's teacher?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I am."

His eyes widened. "Fumino, leave. Now!"

I quickly ran around the corner.

"Kazuma, you are the yankee I worried about. Why did you choose of all occupations to teach?"

"I'm tired of whooping ass all the time. I just want to help those around me. Just because I ruined my career, I won't let students be the same way. Now about her grades, she failed last year. I offered private tutoring at my place but she seems to be a little too angry about the thought! I've come to get your permission."

"If you think that's the best way for her to pass, I'm all for it! I also heard you ruined the opening ceremony!"

"Almost. Well, I should be leaving now. I look forward to seeing you again!" I thought he'd never leave. I sighed, closing my eyes. "And I'll see you tomorrow at noon! Meet me where you dropped off your brother!" My eyes bursted open when I heard him. And at that moment, I realized he was standing right in front of me. I growled under my breath. He may be my teacher but he's no friend of mine!


	4. Getting Off The Subject!

**Author's Note:**The more I update, the more I want to more! Please review guys! I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

I woke up that morning to my mom shaking me. I yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Teppei came in running and hopped on me! I felt a sharp pain as soon as he sat on me. Was it something that happened yesterday? I really couldn't care less. All I knew was I have that private tutoring today with sensei. I didn't want to go but I knew I had to! Teppei ran out followed by my mom. I stood up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my long, knee length dress, black tights, and white boots. **(AN: As seen in chapter 12 of the manga)** I don't know why I chose such an outfit. This is usually for a date. I don't really care at this point.

I slipped each article of clothing on before I ran downstairs. I wasn't in the mood so I decided to just head over to sensei's house. I didn't notice until I was standing in front of the apartments that is was ten in the morning! It's too late to go back now. I noticed the landlord and stopped him.

"Hey, do you know which room is Ojiro Kazuma's?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want Ryuu? He told me he was expecting a lady coming by," he replied.

"Yes. I mean Ojiro Kazuma!" I was losing my temper with this guy.

"The one on the end, top floor!"

"Thanks!"

I walked upstairs and hesitated before I knocked on the door. When I did, I quickly hid on the right of the door frame. I kept my eyes tightly shut as I heard the door click open. He peered his head out the door. He looked to the right and no one was there. He looked to the left and saw my back. He stepped out completely and touched my shoulder. I turned around and I could've sworn I got kicked to heaven. There was only one word to describe how he looked at this one moment: Angel!

How I knew what an angel looked like is beyond me! I examined his body slowly. He was wearing black, work pants, a blue towel wrapped over his shoulders. But he wasn't wearing a shirt. I began searching the plains of his chest to find muscles. He's a teacher, he shouldn't be this cute!

"Fumino! You're two hours early!" He told me.

"Umm... I didn't see the time until I was here... So... should I leave?" I nervously told him.

"No, just don't mind my lack of clothes."

He walked back inside and I followed him. I saw Ryuu sitting at the table chuckling. I knew it was at me for being so nervous for seeing him shirtless. Right as he burst into laughter, I hit him right in the face! "It's not funny!"

"She's right, Ryuu. This is no time to be laughing at her. She needs to study without a care in the world!" He walked in the sitting room and had a buttoned up shirt on. But it wasn't buttoned. He kept it wide open which exposed his chest which made me just as nervous. I felt something drip down my nose. I touched it gently and looked to see I had a bloody nose. My eyes widened as I looked at sensei who was standing above me, wiping my nose.

"Well well... I see that this is no place for me if you want to go ahead and get started." Ryuu told us as he slowly walked to the door. He knelt over and whispered "If he isn't any good, you can always come to me!"

Sensei pushed him out of his apartment and exhaled softly. We sat down at the table as he pulled out a booklet. "I can only help you with English since I'm teaching only that subject as well as gym!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sensei, what does it take to get into a good college?"

"It depends what you want to study..."

"Well, I was thinking about becoming a young mom!" Just then I heard his pencil snap against the table.

"And you would ruin your life that easily just to have a baby? That's not life, Fumino. I've been in your shoes. I have done something that ruined my reputation and now it lives with me! I can't take back what happened. I can only fix it for those who are close to me!"

"I just thought since Teppei being my little brother, I would want to be a mother..."

"Fumino... You take care of your brother because you love him and your happy with him. But he is four years old. He knows what to do. He may not know what's right or wrong all the time, but he's not a baby. Babies are so much more difficult. You'll have to teach them, feed them, bathe them, and put up with they're constant crying. I don't t hink your strong enough to handle such a big responsibility. And what of the father? Do you think he'll help you take care of the child if your a mother at a young age? With a young father, he will be hesitant and refuse. A good average of the population doesn't take care of teenage pregnancies."

"Do you have any children?"

"No. But I am familiar with it."

"What does it take just to get into a good college?"

"For random studies, it will take good exam scores, extra carricular activities, and good attendance. You passed one of those requirements."

"What do you mean about extra carricular activities?"

"Extra projects on your own free will. Sports, etc..."

"And what sports are possible for a female such as myself?"

"Baseball, Basketball, Volleyball. Cheerleading is having tryouts this week!"

"I'm not a girl who prances around screaming 'Go, Fight, Roar!'"

He laughed at the comment. "Alright, we're getting off the subject. Lets get started!"

I smiled and opened my booklet and got to work!


	5. Slumber Party!

**Author's Note: ** Come on people, ask your friends to read this too! I promise I won't let you down! Just give me more views, reviews, and fav! Please? Or you can send me a message with recommendations for future chapters.

~~Maa-kun's POV~~

It was until she stopped asking questions and replying to mine that I knew she was asleep. I looked over and she had her arms crossed on the table with her head resting in the middle. She doesn't look like she could be a hard ass student when she sleeps. She looks innocent, as if she has a secret she is trying to hide. I walked into a room and set out a futon and placed her on it. While she slept, I began searching for her parents phone number. When I found it, I dialed it slowly. After several rings, I got the answering machine. I quickly hung up, cursing under my breath.

I began to clean off the table and saw a note underneath her practice book. She wants to audition for cheerleading? Alright, hell is going to freeze over! I walked over to where she was laying down and began to shake her, trying to wake her up. It wasn't possible. I looked at my watch and it was 9 at night. She spent the entire day with me? Jesus! I walked over to the closet once more and got another futon. I layed it beside her and got underneath the blanket.

It was until she started screaming that I woke up. I opened my eyes and she was still sleeping. I grabbed her by her shoulders and began to shake her, trying not to be too forceful with her. "Fumino, wake up!" She opened her eyes abruptly and there were her brown eyes. She was breathing heavy and slowly gained it back.

"Sensei, I'm sorry! I don't want to be a young mom anymore!" She was crying in my chest.

"Do I want to know what happened?" She released me and I sat up on my futon.

"Well, I've been having a series of dreams. It started when my parents died. Teppei and I moved in with this teacher and we were living together as a married couple. And after graduation something happened between us and I got pregnant. And in this dream, I was giving birth. It hurt!"

"Imagine suffering like that for nine months. That's how long you'll be carrying it!"

"Sensei, where am I?"

"My apartment. You fell asleep so I moved you into a futon. I didn't want to wake you." I layed back crossing my arms behind my head.

"Oh... Is it okay if I stay like this a bit longer?"

I smiled at the thought. "Sure."

I woke up before her this time. How did she move over to my futon? And when did I begin holding her? I slowly slid away from her. She obviously didn't want me to because she clinged to me once more. I sighed roughly and pushed her onto her back. Bad idea! She pulled me on top of her as her arms tightened around my neck I sat up onto my knees and tried to pull her off of me!

"Sensei..." she said quietly opening her eyes. She then let go and I jumped up and stood in the corner of the room.

She is really insane! But she's good at it! I left before she got ideas again.

~~Bun-chan's POV~~

I woke up with the weirdest feeling ever. I imagine I was with Ojiro-sensei, alone in his room. Come to think of it, where is Teppei? And mom? They usually wake me up early, even on the weekend. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I opened my eyes and I was in a mysterious room. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing there. I opened a sliding door and there was Ojiro sipping at coffee.

"Morning!"

"What happened last night?" I asked. Maybe it wasn't a dream!

"Nothing really. You fell asleep at the table while tutoring. I carried you to my room and you stayed there."

"And you didn't make any pass of me? You didn't climb on me?"

He began coughing from a sip from his coffee. "My job is much more important to me then hitting on a flatsy patsy!"

I knew he was talking about my breasts! I hit him once and he began laughing. I snarled under my breath and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the slumber party!"

"Shut up!"


	6. Practice Is Hell!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to one person ONLY! She turned my day upside down by adding my fanfic to her story alert. So, sheera317... THIS IS FOR YOU! I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

I walked home in a daze, thinking about yesterday. I wonder what would happen if my dad saw me walk through the front door after being gone for the whole day and night! I slowly opened the door and ran upstairs. Luckily, my parents were still asleep. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the package with all classes, sports, and requirements. I skimmed through the pages till I found the Women's Sports section. Sadly, they only had a limited amount for sports in the Fall. There was cheerleading and basketball. Volleyball was in the Spring. I suddenly remembered this girl gave me a small bag of candy that I gave Teppei. I kept the card somewhere.

I found it on my dresser and opened it. It read:

"Thank you for helping me! If you need anything, give me a call!"

I smiled as I reached for the phone. "Oka-chan? This is Fumino. I need some help. Can you meet me at the park in about thirty minutes?"

"Sure!" she told me.

"Great! Thanks!"

We hung up with each other and I ran for my closet. I reached for my skirt and spaghetti strapped shirt. I swung a jacket over my shoulders and ran downstairs. My dad was awake and stopped me.

"Where were you last night?"

"With Mr. Kazuma."

"The entire night?"

"Yeah!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing dad! I'm running late! I need to practice. If you need me, I'll be at the park!"

I walked out and shut the door behind me and sighed. He had to remind me of last night! It's not like something happened. Even if it did, he would tell me. Wouldn't he? I couldn't really care less. I had to meet with Oka-chan soon. I ran to the park and saw her sitting down. She had her hair down, draped over her shoulders. She was in a small blue skirt and a white t-shirt.

"What do you need, Fumino?" she asked me.

"I want to tryout for cheerleading!" Her eyes widened at the thought. "I know, it seems ridiculous! But I'm doing this for college! Please?"

She smiled up at me. "Fumino, you don't have to make up a bunch of lies just for my help. No girl would ever tryout for cheerleading if they didn't have a boy in mind. Of course, I will help you!"

"Umm... Thanks!"

Practice went on for what seemed like forever. Oka-chan didn't seem phased at all the rough cheering and high kicks. "I have to be somewhere in a few minutes. But all in all, don't forget to look happy!" That's when she ran off.

I placed my hands on my knees and leaned over as I tried to regain my breath. I felt something nice and cold hit my shoulders. I stood up and looked. It was that guy I bumped into after the opening ceremony. Now that I had a better chance to look at him, he was actually attractive. But why was he sweaty?

"I didn't get a good chance to introduce myself yesterday. I am Ken Kurosawa." He told me.

"I'm Fumino! Umm... Why are you sweaty?" I asked.

"I've been practicing for volleyball! We're having tryouts coming up soon. I see how hard you work out here on whatever you were attempting to do, we could certainly use you on the court! Well, I'll catch ya later! Keep the towel!" He then walked away. Was I blushing at the sight? All I knew was I had a hard decision to make.

A few weeks have passed and both tryouts were done and over with. I rested my head on my desk as sensei made his usual morning announcements. "Oka-san, Fumino-san, and Ken-kun, please come to my desk."

Oh my god! What now? I slowly walked up to his desk. Oka-chan was fiddling with her necklace and Kurosawa-kun was sticking his finger in his ear. I just looked at sensei as he handed us each packages. Mine was bigger than both of theirs. I wonder why? "You can go back to your seat now."

I scurried quickly and opened mine. Two small packages fell into my lap. The wrapper was see-through. I saw a volleyball uniform AND a cheerleading uniform. I'm just lucky Volleyball mostly took place in spring. I smiled as I held both in my arms and looked at sensei. For some odd reason, he was frowning. I thought he would be happy for me! I know my parents will! The bell rung and I walked over to sensei's desk.

"I can see your not happy for me!"

"I never said that. I'm worried about you and your grades."

"But they're in two different seasons!"

"But practices occur a season ahead of time. So when you are doing competitions for cheerleading, you'll also just be getting started on volleyball training. If you ask me, I don't think you can handle both."

"Well the only one you should blame is obviously yourself. You accepted me in volleyball."

"I didn't know you made cheerleading as well!"

"Shouldn't you know in the first place?" Now I was getting irritated with him.

"Hey Fumino, can I walk you home?" Kurosawa asked standing in the doorway.

"I would love to! But you'll have to walk me to the pre-school first. I have to pick up my brother. Good-bye, Mr. Ojiro." I smiled and gave him a little 'tata' wave. After I rounded a turn, I heard a loud crash. I knew it came from the classroom. But why should he be pissed? I gotta go through this! Was I scared? Yes. Was I gonna let it get to me? Hell no!


	7. Confessions!

**Author's Note:**I love how this story is coming out but give me some reviews please! I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS

Kurosawa-kun and I walked to the pre-school, not speaking a word. I saw Teppei running towards me and pulled me down. He hugged me gently and began giggling. I looked over to Ryuu who was applauding. Mr. Kazuma was, strangely, standing next to him. I left him at the school! How did he pass us?

"So, two sports in your sophmore year! How do you feel?" Ryuu asked.

"I'll tell you when I find out!" I told him. He smiled as Teppei, Kurosawa and I walked away. I quickly caught a glance at sensei who smirked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Fumino, do you like somebody?" Kurosawa asked me.

I tripped over my own feet at the thought. "Like who?"

"Sensei..."

This time, I accidentally fell on my knees. "No! That's illegal anyway. Who could ever love someone like him?"

"Oh, so your single?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go out sometime?"

I quickly jumped up and ran off. I slammed the door behind me. At that moment I heard thunder clasp and it began raining. Teppei ran to his room and shut the door. Usually, he would hide under his bed to face his fears. He would never let anyone close to him. I walked upstairs and saw a note on my bed.

**"Fumino, **

**Your father and I went out for a while. Before we left, we heard you got into two sports. Sorry, but that is too much for us to handle. Even with Teppei. You'll have to choose one. And Mr. Kazuma called. He said he needed to reschedule tutoring to tonight. He said to meet him in front of his apartment at 5 p.m. If you can, take Teppei too. We'll be home soon! **

**Love you bunches, **

**Mom."**

I crumpled the note in my hand and closed my eyes, thinking about Kurosawa's question. I walked into Teppei's room and crawled under his bed with him.

"Hey, little buddy! Mommy and Daddy are out and I have tutoring to do tonight. I can't leave you here alone. Will you come with me? I have an umbrella to protect us from rain."

He nodded and crawled out. I pulled his jacket off of his bed and opened it for him to put his arm through. Another thunder clasped and Teppei ran into me. I zipped his coat and put ear plugs in his ears. He smiled as we walked towards the door, where my umbrella lay flat on the floor in the corner. I opened the door and began walking. The rain began picking up faster and harder. I am just glad sensei didn't live so far away. I saw him standing at the entrance of the apartments breathing heavy.

"I heard the storm pick up so I wanted to meet you and have the tutoring at your house. Your dad called me the day after the first tutoring and accused me of sleeping with you!" he told me.

I dropped my umbrella at the thought. I felt a small tug on my jacket and Teppei's earplugs popped out. "Bun-chan, what does sleeping with someone mean?"

I hung my head down in shame, knowing there was no way I could lie to him. "Remember how I used to sleep in the same room with you before. When we would lay next to each other in the same futon?" He nodded. "Well, couples do the same thing except a little extreme."

"Are you and Maa-kun a couple?"

"I'm sorry, Teppei. But we're not. It's not that your sister isn't important to me, but if we were, we would both be in trouble," sensei told him.

Teppei frowned but I blushed. Was I really important to him? I doubt it. It's only a matter of time before I meet someone who I'm important to.


	8. Hell Day With Sensei!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Corrupted Charlie. I am completely thankful to everybody who did what they've done. I have two other chapter dedications to do XD. It's worth it as long as you guys enjoy it.

I walked up the stairs of the aparment complex with Teppei at my side and Maa-kun following behind my heels. I didn't understand why he told Teppei what he did. All I knew was if he was just saying that, I would just love to kick him through the roof! I saw Ryuu meet us outside and take Teppei by the hand. I grabbed his other and I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Maa-kun nod at me. I slowly let go and continued walking. I waited out the door to let Mr. Kazuma open the door. I walked through and sat down at the table. There was a slip of paper already on it. As Ojiro went to get the books, I turned it over and read it carefully. My class is taking a field trip to the beach? This must've been my form. He walked back in and saw me reading it.

"Maybe you'd like to join us? It'll be during the weekend so you won't have to worry about getting Teppei from pre-school and you can even catch up on tutoring." he calmly told me.

"Sure! I'd love to!" It was so embarassing that I felt my cheeks turn a cherry red.

"Let's get to work."

I turned the slip of paper around and began doodling as he tried to teach me what I already knew. I felt a hand slam on it until I heard the booklet close. I saw him stand up and grab my coat off the rack and hand it to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Name one reason why I should teach you! Especially when you don't pay attention!"

"I do pay attention!"

"Oh really?' He grabbed the paper underneath my hands in one swift move. "Is this what you call 'paying attention'? Because I sure won't accept this kind of behavior!"

I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him on the floor. Suddenly, I felt myself straddling his hips and both of my hands gripping his hands together. "You promised my parents you would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure I passed! Why stop now?"

"I refuse to teach somebody who isn't willing to learn!"

"But I am. You're just teaching me things I already know!"

"Then why do I have to tutor you if you already know?"

"Because I'm too busy defending the weak and innocent for me to worry about grades!" Suddenly I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I gasped at the thought. I can't remember the last time I cried. I covered my face with my hands. It was too embarassing for him to see me cry my heart out. I felt a firm hand behind my head and then force me down to the floor where my teacher lay underneath me.

"Don't cry. I can't do anything against your tears!"

I gripped his shirt and began crying more against his chest. It was so hard. Yet, so warm. If this was the end, I wouldn't mind ending it right here. Wait! What am I saying? I quickly pushed myself away into a corner as he sat up. "That was a good tutoring section. Well, have a good night. And the beach trip is next weekend. I need that form A.S.A.P!"

"Alright..." I didn't know I was scared until I felt my teeth chattering. I stepped outside and it was night time. I knocked on Ryuu's door. He opened it after a few seconds. Why was he shirtless with my little brother there? "Where is Teppei?" I was pissed.

He began laughing before he answered. "I was playing this American game called Twister and he beat me. Then I decided to walk him home. Maybe Kazuma can walk you home..." I looked at the door and it was cracked. He was listening...

"Will you?"

He opened the door and walked out. I was afraid to grab his hand so I kept mine fingers intertwined with one another until we were standing in front of my house.

"Thank you very much!" I shook his hand and he kissed mine. I immediately blushed and ducked. As expected, my dad kicked open the door and charged for Kazuma and put him in a headlock.

"What do you think your doing kissing my daughter's hand? You got a lot of nerve pulling something like that!"

"Dad, calm down! It was just a kiss. It's not like it was the worst that's ever been done to me!"

"WHAT? You better start explaining things to me right now!"

"I'm innocent! I'm-" I heard an exhale.

"Dad look what you've done! He unconsious now!"

We took sensei inside and forced him in dad's chair. I turned around and immediately heard a crash. I turned around and sensei was on the floor. "He was in my chair!" I growled and layed sensei on the couch in the living room and slid the parent's confirmation page on the field trip over to my dad and ran upstairs. I reached for the phone and dialed my new friend's number.

"Hello, Meg? I need your help with something!"


	9. Making Myself At Home!

**Author's Note:**This chapter dedication goes to CrayolaBox16. Thanks for reading this fanfic everybody. It makes me happy! It will get better.

A couple weeks have passed and I was sitting on the bus, on the way to Okinawa. It is rumored to have wonderful beaches, warm sun, and romantic nights and sights. What worried me was Kurosawa-kun was going. He asked me out recently. Would he leave me alone on this trip? Or will he continue to harass me?

~~Flashback~~

I recently called Meg regarding the school trip. She didn't have time to meet up with me because she had to prepare herself for the trip. I dialed her number rather furiously.

"Hello, Meg? I need your help. I'm going on the school trip and is there anyway to make my bust appear bigger?"

At first it was nothing but silence. Then I heard a noise that sounded like a snicker. Followed by a burst of laughter. "Are you talking about the trip to beach?"

"Yeah."

"Bronzer! But it will wash off when you swim or you could pad your swimsuit top. Just remember to keep an eye on the padding. I'll be with you so I'll help you out."

"Thank you, Meg!"

"Just one little question. Who are you trying to impress?"

I couldn't exactly say Mr. Ojiro. "It's... Kurosawa-kun!"

~~End Flashback~~

I looked out the window and saw the enormous beach that lay under the sun as it sparkled. I felt the bus shift to the left. I thought we were going to the beach! We pulled in front of a traditional hotel. I looked over the top of the wall that surrounded the hotel to find steam. Could it possibly have a hot spring? That would be excellent!

The girls walked off first and slid open the doors to find a board that read the opportunities and activities that place had. We read it carefully and slowly down to the last period.

"Volleyball Court

Hot Spring

Incents

Well cushioned rooms

Dining Room for individual genders

Bedrooms Separated

Linens provided

Excellent Service"

I felt like we were in a dream. Everybody each received a room key. But we were separated into groups. "Kaji Fumino?"

"Right here!" I raised my hand forcefully.

"You'll be rooming with Oka-chan, Sayo-chan, and Meg-chan."

Oh the irony. I'll be staying in a room with my three best friends. We all cheered as we ran to our room. I felt the room was a little bit drafty so I opened a sliding door that I was sure led outside. I was right, and I was confused. The door led to the hotsprings. Everybody ripped off their clothes and jumped right in. I carefully undressed and wrapped a towel around myself. I stepped out into the open and stepped in the water.

"Fumino, are you swollen?" Meg asked.

"What do you mean?" I examined myself, unsure of what she meant.

"Fumino-san, she's talking about your breasts!" Oka-chan told me.

"I don't have any! I'm flat!"

We looked over to the side as soon as we heard a smack. I saw Kurosawa practicing. His position was incredible. I heard another smack and I turned and saw Maa-kun getting into his side of the hot spring. Why wasn't the springs separated by a wall? I couldn't help but stare at his muscles as he hitched his arms against the floor behind him. The girls read my eye direction and all made a noise as if they knew what was going on.

"Fumino, do you have a crush on our teacher?" Oka-chan asked me.

"He is cute..." I quickly covered my mouth, suddenly remembering where I was.

"Fumino, instead of making your boobs bigger for Kurosawa, how about using what I tought you on sensei..." Meg commented.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sayo randomly tossed in.

I gave a quick glance at sensei as a rag was covering his eyes. Was I falling in love with my teacher?


	10. Efforts Fail!

**Author's Note:**I felt like uploading two chapters in one night. This chapter is dedicated to cerezita72903. Remember people, you could get a chapter dedication too! Well, lets get this started. I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

I awoke that morning with a feeling that I saw sensei half naked! I saw the other girls pampering themselves with straightening irons and makeup. I looked in a mirror in the corner. My hair looked like ultimate crap! I remember being in the hot springs last night and I kept my hair in the usual bun I always did when I took a bath. But it was at the base of my head and it was everywhere! Some was left in the bun and the rest fell out. I feel like crap now. When I went to pull the ponytail out, something seemed to have fallen onto my shoulder. I looked at it and it was a bandeau halter top. It was cute but who threw it? I looked over and the girls were smiling at me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or scared.

We each unboarded the bus one by one but linking arms with one another once they found their friends. I walked off the bus and placed my towel onto the warm beach. I looked over to see Kurosawa snap the sand out of his and place his down gently.

"Alright Kaji, quit looking at other boys. You have one on your mind already. Let's go swimming!" Sayo called pulling my arm.

Just then, I caught Maa-kun and Kurosawa's eyes on me. I felt Sayo and Oka-chan's hands grip my cover up dress and yank it off. It wasn't my first time wearing a bikini. But it is my first time wearing a stuffed top. It made me look from a trainer bra to a c cup. I'm pretty sure Maa-kun noticed that it was fake but Kurosawa's nose began to bleed. I shrugged it off and ran to the water with the other girls. I put my face into Oka-chan's inner tube and screamed into it.

"This isn't working. Face it, he knows!" I screamed. "Maybe I should just go natural?"

"Then what are you going to do with the padding?" Meg asked.

"Why not stick 'em up your ass?" I rudely commented. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but she made me wear this get-up.

"That's a great idea. It'll make it look like I have junk in the trunk! Get real!"

She reached her hand down my top, ripped them from me and tossed them over her shoulder. Who would've known it would land on the beach? I swam back and lay across my towel with the beach umbrella hovering over me. I felt a shadow figure over me and opened my eyes to find sensei holding the paddings in his hands. He knelt over and placed them by my hands.

"You dropped this. And if you can't get attention from boys with you being as flat as a cutting board, what makes you think they'll want you with fake ones? They'll end up finding out sooner or later." He whispered.

He turned around and walked away as I tossed a flip flop at the back of his head and stormed off from the group. I began walking along the shoreline in my red and white bandeau bikini top and matching bottoms with a grey jacket draped over my shoulders. I noticed a small cave which got me curious. So as usual, I went in without telling my classmates where I'd be. I stepped in and I saw these two gentlemen that looked around their early twenties. I took a couple steps back, hoping they didn't see me.

"Dude, there's a chick here!" the one on the right said.

I turned around to run but a forced hand gripped the hood of my jacket. It made me fall backwards as one of them locked my wrists together as the other forced open my jacket to look at my figure.

"You may be flatter than a pancake but you're still a woman!"

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt a big hand slide down my stomach to the hem of my bikini bottom. "Sensei!" I screamed. I didn't know why I screamed for him!

Something must've struck the one in front of me. Because when something hit him, since he had his hands on my shoulders, I fell on my stomach. I turned and saw sensei shielding me. It felt nice having him guard me. But he's just a teacher. What could he do to protect me? He knocked one out with his kick and pulled out a pocket knife and made a mark onto the other's left cheek.

"If you come after her again, I will have evidence that you did it more than once! Now get out of my sight. Both of you," sensei brutally told one. He flipped the blade back into the sheath which resulted in blood splashing onto his face. He turned around to face me and he looked like a murderer from Hell! He offered me his hand and I slid back as far as I could.

"I didn't know it was you..."

"Fumino, I'm s-"

"Don't apologize! I trusted you. My father warned me about a yankee teaching but I didn't think it would be you!"

"Fumino, just let me explain!"

"No. I don't want anything to do with you! You lied to me! I hate you, sensei!" I ran out with tears streaming down my face. I wasn't thinking when I told him I loathed him. But it hurts me knowing what I said! I'm sorry, sensei. It must be the love I have for you that makes me hate you so much! But it's not you I hate. It's me. Knowing I hurt you! Knowing I fell in love with my teacher! 


	11. Jealous Game!

**Author's Note:**This chapter is dedicated to X DancingInTheRain X. I know the last chapter ended really sad but if you thought that was sad, you're just beginning. I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

I arose the next morning, in a trance. Tears streaming down my cheeks, slowly. Why was I crying? And why wouldn't they stop? I felt a warm wash cloth on my forehead. I turned my head to each side to determine where I was. It was so obvious I was in the infirmary at the hotel. I sat up as the cloth fell on my lap. I looked down and noticed a bandage covering my chest. Why was I naked? I stood up and it was worse than I thought. I smelled of alcohol and I felt like I was touched by a complete stranger. What are the chances of that happening. I grabbed my yukata off the table and slid it on and tied my obi tightly.

I began to slide the door open when I fell to one knee. I felt something gripping me tightly. I looked up and saw sensei holding me. I blinked once and when I opened them, I saw blood on his face. I raised my hand to touch it to see if fit was real but he stopped me.

"I came to apologize to you about yesterday. I didn't want you to see me that way!" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry. But you have to remind me about what happened. Why do you have blood on your face?"

"I fell last night and you saw me after I stood up..."

"You're a liar!" I closed my eyes for a brief second and remembered everything that happened. He could've killed that man! "Leave me alone!"

"I've come to tell you we're going to the beach today so get your goal done before we leave tonight!"

I walked past him to get to my room and Oka-chan, Sayo-san, and Meg were standing in front of me. I walked near my futon and pulled out my one-piece swimsuit. Meg yanked it out of my hands and handed me a full ruffled bikini top but thin, plain spaghetti straps and a regular bikini bottom. It was pink and that is what made me hate it. I slipped it on and it made my bust look bigger without the padding.

"I'm not impressing sensei anymore. He showed me a side of him I never expected!"

"Did he make a move on you inside that cave you ran into?" Sayo asked.

"No, he didn't. But he did scare me."

Just then the three girls formed a huddle. It wasn't really whispering since I could here them. "If she isn't impressing him anymore, then how about we make him jealous?" Meg asked.

"Or we could make them both jealous..." Sayo whispered back.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. There is no way they could make me jealous.

I was the first one off the bus that morning and snapped my towel into the air before placing it against the warm sand. I sat onto it and layed down as I felt shade over me. I looked above my head to find nothing. But then when I looked to the right, I saw Kurosawa place his towel next to mine and sat down. I flashed a smile to him and flipped sunglasses over my eyes. Oka-chan layed on her towel on my left side and I rolled on my side to face her.

"Hey Kaji-san, have you seen what Meg has been up to?" she asked me.

"No. What is she doing?" I sat up and looked behind me to see sensei with one hand on Meg's stomach and one was on her shoulder. All I saw of him was his nose and eyes. Could he be kissing her back? "Oka-chan... I'll be right back. I forgot my sunscreen!"

I walked over towards Meg and shook my head at her in disapproval. Sensei must've seen my expression because he called after me as I walked away from them. I began to run back towards the hotel which I forgot was at least a couple miles from the beach. I walked into my bedroom and reached into my duffle bag and yanked my sunscreen from it. I turned around and saw sensei standing in the doorway.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked.

"Why should I stay there while your groping all over your student!" I yelled.

I felt sensei's hand cover my mouth. "Have you ever thought I was helping her put on sunscreen? There was plenty back at the beach but you didn't listen to me when I called after you! You're lucky you weren't picked up by some drunk man!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you seen what you're wearing?"

I examined myself slowly and noticed the ruffled bikini I was wearing. I wrapped my left arm over my stomach and my right arm diagnolly across my chest. Why was I nervous around him? "Are you done?"

"No... From now on, don't suspect something. First off, I'm not a murderer. Just a yankee that likes to get ever. And second, I am not one to fall for my students. Any questions?"

"Have you been in a relationship before?"

"No..."

"Then why don't you want one?"

"Because I will change my behavior for her into one of those saps who get down on their hands and knees to propose to a girl to get a sheet of paper signed that claims she's mine. So why risk it?"

"Before you know it, it will get lonely! I'm going back to the beach!" I felt something draped over my shoulders. I looked behind me and it was my jacket that sensei put over me. I smiled and slid my arms through the sleeves as we walked back. I saw Meg as we slowly arrived and linked arms with sensei. I looked at him and smiled. I noticed his face turn a light shade of red. Or could it be from the sun. Does he like me back? It would be great if he did. But he already made it clear that he wouldn't fall for his students.


	12. Auditions!

**Author's Note:**This chapter is dedicated to my BFF in real life, DeanWinchester'sDaughter! Keep faving and reviewing and the same thing will happen to you. This is where the good parts come in starting with the spring festival. Where ANYTHING can happen! 

I woke up that morning with the best feeling ever. It seemed like I didn't have a care in the world. I opened the window and inhaled the warm spring air. I opened my eyes and saw the sun hit Mt. Fuji. I walked towards my dresser and pulled out my uniform and put it on. I skipped over to my window with hairbrush in hand. I forced the bristles through the tangles and curls. I looked down the street to see cars passing everyone by and then there was sensei. He was with this guy with a scar over his right eyebrow. And there was another with him with a cut on his cheek. I looked at it closely and it looked fresh. Was that the man from last weekend?

I didn't have time to worry about it. I grabbed my socks and crossed my right leg over my left and saw these white lines along my shins. I gently stroked them and wondered about the source. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I slid my socks on followed by my shoes. I walked downstairs and took a piece of toast and took a bite out of it. I saw the time on the microwave read six in the morning. How did I wake up so early? I sat on the couch and layed down. I closed my eyes, not knowing I would fall asleep again.

This time, my mom woke me up, shaking me furiously. "Fumino, someone is here for you!"

I shook my head, stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. I went over to the closest mirror and my hair looked like crap. I just ran to the front door and Kurosawa was standing in front of me. "Well, there's this play for the spring festival. There will be auditions before and after class. I think you could be perfect for the female lead!" he told me. He lost me with the play and the auditions. I wouldn't want to audition for something like that. But I went for cheerleading and got in. I just took the script and thanked him as he walked away. I looked at the cover. Romeo and Juliet? Not a title I would've chosen but who am I to complain?

~~After Class~~

Everybody mixed in with their cliques. We already decided on the play called this Romeo and Juliet. I looked at sensei reviewing the script. I felt two pairs of hands on my back and a huge push. The next thing that I felt was my hands hit a desk and a hand upon mine. I looked up to see sensei's hand upon mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked back to the girls and Sayo and Meg had an evil smile smacked across their faces while Oka-chan looked worried. I turned back to sensei. "Yeah, I'm fine." I turned around to walk back but felt myself turn back around. "Actually I'm not! I'm glad you had the script in your hands... I wanted to... Audition!"

Sensei's eyes widened and he stood up. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Everybody please wait in the hall. Whoever wishes to audition for the play, line up outside the door." Just then, the entire classroom was empty. He went to close the door and turned back towards me. I felt this huge lump in my throat as I noticed the other students couldn't see through the windows. "I'll be reading with you. You start at the balcony scene."

"What kind of character is she?"

"Romeo and Juliet is the magnificent play about these two people who meet at a ball and fall in love. Little do they know that they know, they're families are born rivals! Romeo is the kind of guy who doesn't know when to quit and would climb vines just to see his lady love. Juliet is the kind of woman who follows her heart despite who denies it, like her family. She has a Verona accent and I want you to try as hard as you can. Okay?"

I felt myself blush ten shades of red. But I managed to nod and opened the script.

"Fumino, do whatever you have to to get into this character and I might do things to make you so don't be afraid. And what I do to you is nothing compared to what happens later in the story."

"Alright... O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I felt sensei walk close to me and caress my cheek. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." I blinked once and noticed that sensei was pressed against me with his hand still at my jaw line. "Sensei..." He suddenly released me as I spoke again. "What kind of romantic scenes do Romeo and Juliet share?"

"She is engaged to a man named Paris and she marries Romeo without the whole wedding. There's quite a few kissing moments and a love making scene between the couple. And they die together! And that's what true love is all about!"

"Like an old couple on rocking chairs blowing away in the wind?"

He laughed at the thought. "No. She is forced to marry Paris even if she told her parents. So Juliet takes a medicine that makes her appear as white as snow. No pulse, no breath, no heart beat. The family doctor gave it to her and sent a letter to Romeo telling him what it did and to come for her after a short period of time. But he never got the note. So he goes and sees Paris mourning over Juliet's grave. He kills him and Romeo downs a poison. Juliet awakes to see him dead. She takes his knife and kills herself and she dies by his side."

I noticed sensei coming closer to me and placed a finger onto my cheek and move it to show me that I've been crying. "It's a good story. I can't help it!" I walked away and looked back. "Fumino, send the next person is. There should be a cast list by Friday!" I nodded and walked away. That moment when sensei had his body against mine, his breath on my skin, and his voice in my ear was still stuck in my head. If sensei and I get the main lead, I might die on stage! But that's not possible!


	13. And The Cast Is

**Author's Note:**This next chapter dedication is to xxfoxychickxx. Thank you everybody for reading my story. It makes me feel special! Make sure you tell your friends about it! I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

A couple days have passed and there was still no word on the cast list of the play. I entered the classroom and it was empty. I looked at the chalk board and there were two sheets of paper on it. I looked at the bottom and it showed a list of side characters. Oka-chan got the role of Lady Montague. Meg was Lady Capulet. And Sayo is the nurse! I saw that everybody got a role, except Kurosawa, sensei, and me. I looked at the top of the paper and I saw main roles. I saw Kurosawa is playing Tybalt and I am playing Juliet. My smile disappeared when I saw the role of Romeo. Sensei and I will have to kiss? Someone kill me!

I sat down at my desk and there was a script placed in front of me. I skimmed through it and when I got to the balcony scene, a note was placed.

**"Since you've been improving on your grades in english, we can review our lines on Saturday's tutoring. I already notified the principal and he accepts the predicament we're in."**

I sighed under my breath remembering that today was Friday and I made plans with the girls to hang out with tomorrow. Maybe we could move the tutoring tonight.

I sighed under my breath and went to talk to sensei after class. "Thank you for casting me. I'm busy tomorrow so could we move tutoring to tonight?" I asked fiddling with my hair.

"Sure. I'll pick you up around 5 tonight. Is that okay?" he asked.

"That's perfect!"

I walked back to the girls who were chuckling and looking at the mysterious student nobody considered talking to. I walked over and smiled. "Hi, I'm Fumino Kaji!"

"Shouma... So your the mysterious Juliet in the play," he commented.

"Yeah! Did you get a part?"

"Paris."

"So it looks like we're going to be engaged!" I giggled at the thought.

"Until you stab me in the back and marry that Romeo. But its not for my benefit!"

"Your such an ass hole!" Everybody turned around at my rude comment. "I would rather die before I'm even married to you even in a play!"

"So you'd go and marry my brother? I bet you never knew that sensei is my older brother!"

"Yes I would. Even in a play!"

Everyone began to gossip as I walked away. I looked at sensei to see his eyes on me and wide. I looked down and rested my head on my desk. I'm beginning to rethink about tutoring tonight. The bell rang and I was the last one out of the classroom. I walked slowly away from the school remembering about what was said. Its not that I didn't mean it. I really did but it scared me that I just confessed my feelings out of the blue! I picked up Teppei and walked home in silence. I made it home safely and the clock in the kitchen read 4:30 p.m. I had half an hour to get ready. I grabbed my green turtle neck tank top and yellow skirt. I put them on slowly followed by my white flats. It was already 5:15 and I was late. I wonder what sensei is picking me up in. I never knew he drove. I ran downstairs and sensei was sitting at the dinner table. He was holding two scripts. One must've been mine. I forgot my script at school and I smiled at him. He has had the cold stare on his face since I confessed my feelings for him to that Shouma kid. I was half tempted to pound that kid, but him being sensei's brother, I couldn't do that to him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay. Mr and Mrs Kaji, thank you very much for allowing me to sit down with you and have some coffee."

"Our pleasure!" my mom told him. Not that it was abnormal but my dad looked like he was ready to kill him. I don't know what had my dad's pants tied in a knot but I knew it was because of sensei. We walked out the door as he shut the door behind me and that is when I saw a motorcycle sitting in our driveway with two helmets, one on each handle bar. He sat down and put his on and sat down.

I suddenly remembered about the knee length skirt I was wearing and felt embarrassed. Couldn't he have driven a car, or jeep, or something? I put the helmet on and pulled my skirt up to swing my leg over. There was no seat belt so I just held onto the edges of the seat. He lifted the shield of his helmet.

"Hold onto me!" he ordered as he flipped the shield closed. He just decided to get comfortable until I would just to torture me. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and my quivering hands grabbed my wrists to lock onto him.

He kicked the kickstand off the floor and backed the bike up into the main road after turning it on. We drove away at fast speed but went into the opposite direction of his home. "Where are we going?" I managed to scream.

"To a place to find inspiration to study! Just hold on and enjoy the view!" I sighed and noticed we were riding on the road along the ocean. The sun's reflection was just beautiful! The way the ocean looked was like millions of diamonds. I could help but enjoy the view.

I thought since we were going out in public we wouldn't be alone. I was wrong again! We stopped in front of a shrine. That was when sensei put the bike in park and stood up. I waited until sensei stood to the side. I tossed my leg up over the seat to be in a side saddle position and stood up. Sensei's eyes were once again widened. Probably at the view. What would he be nervous to see anyway? It's not like I'm worthy of him! Although I'm still pissed at him for last weekend at Okinawa. I stood on my feet and felt dizzy but kept my ground. Sensei began walking toward a shrine and I followed him with my heart beating rapidly in my chest.


	14. Practice Shouldn't Be Painful!

**Authors Note:**Since I put out more chapter at least twice a week, maybe you guys could do a little something for me! Keep reading, invite your friends, and review please! There will be a dramatic turn in events by the end of this chapter! Speaking of chapters, this next one is dedicated to Jaz95. After this, I'm out of chapter dedication so keep R&Ring! I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

Sensei walked ahead of me as I slowly followed, afraid of being with him alone. It had me curious to see which scene we were going to rehearse first. And it just being the two of us, anything could happen. He looked behind to see me staring off into space. Could you blame me? An attractive teacher and his innocent student going to a private place to be alone and rehearse a romantic scene together! I began pounding at my head to get the private thoughts out of my head till sensei grabbed my wrists.

"Don't hurt yourself. Now come on, we're wasting daylight," he commented holding my hand.

I just caught up with him and let the day go by without thinking of the time. We decided to go over the death scene of Romeo and Juliet so it would be for my benefit. Knowing sensei, he already memorized the play. I grasped his hand as he lay on the floor with his glasses laying beside him, his eyes closed.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop. To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative," I commented breathing heavy on what I had to do next.

I leaned in closer to press my lips against his, my heart beat pounding in my ears. One after the other, thoughts were spinning rapidly. Whether I should or not! I decided to lean in closer towards him and my eyes came to a close. What I felt my lips touch were smooth and gentle. But for lips, I imagined they would be rougher. I opened my eyes and noticed that sensei moved his head to where I was kissing his cheek. I sat up quickly and stared at him.

"No kissing until the play! Continue!" he pointed out.

"Thy lips are warm. Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger." I was looking around for something to stob myself with. I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair to continue my practice. "This is thy sheath." I gasped. It may have been from almost kissing sensei. "There rust, and let me die!" I falled onto sensei and left myself there until sensei asked me to move.

Rather then asking me to move, he sat up which had me fall onto the floor. "Not bad. But there is still some room for improvement!"

"Sensei, how can you just do that? I'm supposed to practice everything. You told me in that piece of trash you call a note that the principal understands it!"

"He understands that I have to do the play with a student. He doesn't know of the love making scenes in this play. And until the principal gives me the okay, I will not kiss you!"

"Are you sure your not doing this because I yelled at your brother?" This time I was yelling and felt a hand cover my mouth.

We were in the same position as when I auditioned for the play. He had his lower body pressed against mine and the pain came back. "For your information, he is my half brother and I don't give a shit what you do to him!"

I squinted my eyes tightly as the pain began to push further and further until sensei removed his hand. I released the strangest sound ever. Like a gasp. But since it was an exhale, could it be that sound mom warned me about. "Sensei! It hurts!" I looked at his eyes and his were wide and he was blushing widely. He released me as I fell to my knees. "What do I do to stop it?"

"You must be pleasured or wait till it stops..." he commented stepping back.

"Don't leave me, please!"

I felt hands on my back and looked at sensei who was hiding his face from me. I released another sound that was close to crying. I heard sensei grunt. I stepped away. "You can't help me! You said so yourself! You refuse to kiss a student!"

"Its not that I can't. But if I were to kiss you, it would get so much worse. Worse than what your going through now!"

"But you said I needed to be pleasured!"

"That means you need to be intimate with a man! Just plain kissing and being intimate are two different things! I will not take you that way!"

"Sensei, will you allow me to do something without refusing?" I asked nervously.

"It depends."

"Close your eyes! And don't move!"

He did as I instructed and I pulled something from a pocket in my skirt. I hooked one end on one wrist and the other end on the other and clicked the handcuffs in place. "What are you doing?"

I pulled sensei's face back to face me. "Please show me what you mean! To be kissed!"

"You would rather be kissed by somebody who is forced?"

"NO! I want to practice. Please help me."

"There is no wrong or right way to kiss!"

I was getting pissed and pushed him against a wall. "Your missing the point. Please let me!" He didn't say any other word as I pressed on. He turned the tables and rolled over so I was on the wall this time.

"You are so annoying!" His eyes pierced right through me and I couldn't breathe another word. He leaned against me by pushing against my body with his once more and there was the pain once more.

I grunted and sensei's finger pressed underneath my chin to tilt my head upward. How did he escape my handcuffs? He's a yankee, that's why. My heart was beating heavy again. My eyes slowly closed as we were barely centimeters away. I felt a snap behind my ears hit me and a doctor mask was covering my nose and mouth. Then lips pressed against mine, hard and rough. Even though it was separated by a doctor mask, the pain began throbbing. A hand wrapped around my lower back and a hand met my jawline where the mask ended. "Are you sure you want this without the mask, its just going to get worse."

"Just give me a minute!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on my own strength. He kissed me back and his right hand began searching my side and down my hip, and stopped at my thigh. He pulled my leg up to hitch around his hip and pounded against me. I moaned loudly which sounded like a scream! "Maa-kun!" I yelled. He stood me straight up and stopped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I... just lost control!"

"It's... okay. I liked it!" He went to walk away. "Wait!" I pulled off the doctor's mask and pressed my lips at the corner of his mouth. A hand met mine and I was forced to the floor. All I remember was sensei on top of me and how heavy he was.


	15. A Hug To Heal!

**Author's Note:**This chapter dedication is to CorruptedCharlie and my BFF DeanWinchester'sDaughter. Thanks for all your help everybody! Just keep reading and I'll love you forever. I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

I began screaming and felt sensei's grasp on my wrists as I heard him call out to me 'Fumino, wake up!' I'm not asleep, am I? He was moving closer to my and pulled my shirt up from my waist to my chest and placed kisses onto my stomach. I didn't want this! I tried to fight against him but he was too strong and wouldn't budge.

"Sensei, you bastard. I said stop!" I smacked him and opened my eyes and he was still leaning over me. But I thought he was straddling me, not sitting beside me.

How did I end up on the couch? And sensei looked worried. His glasses were off like in my dream. But that wasn't the only thing that was the same. His shirt was unbuttoned, he was still pinning me at the shoulders, and he kept his upper body against mine. One thing was different though. His pants were unbuttoned. I touched his face gently.

He touched my hands gently. "Your parents went out and took Teppei with them. They left me here to watch over you."

"I'm fine... Now. But I do have some questions! For instance, please explain your unbuttoned shirt and pants." I blushed trying to not look at his muscles. I failed at that attempt.

"Well when I went to wake you up by shaking you, you were unbuttoning my shirt. Probably by your dream. You began kicking me so I held your leg still. Then I had to use the bathroom before you nearly killed me. I heard your scream from upstairs and I only had time to zip up my pants. And that brought us to our current situation."

"Are you lying to me?"

"If I wanted to take you as my own, don't you think I would've done it by now. But I don't because your flat as a cutting board!"

I scoffed and smacked him onto the floor. "Well excuse me!" I stood up and looked down at him. "But a wise man once told me that if a man can't accept me being flat chested, he will never accept me with big boobs!"

He blushed at the comment and rose to his feet. I forgot for a minute how much taller he was than me. He placed his hand at the back of my head and pulled me close against his chest and rested his head against mine. I noticed he never buttoned his shirt back up when my face was against his chest. He had the most amazing muscles I've seen. I placed my hand against his plains and they were rough and smooth. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and didn't notice the click of the front door opening.

"Fumino, what?" I heard my mom call.

I kept myself against sensei to quickly button sensei's shirt back. I released him after I was done. "I had... a nightmare. He woke me up and he was the closest I found so I hugged him! It was my fault!"

"I swear Fumino. If there is anything going on between you two, I will get him fired and you will be going to an all-girl's school!"

I gasped at the thought. "Mr. Kaji!" Sensei knelt down onto both knees and I stepped to the side, scared of what he was going to do. "If anything were to happen between your daughter and I, I would take full responsibility. But I guarantee there is nothing going on between us!"

"Ojiro, I take your word for it! Now about what you were talking to us about earlier while Fumino slept. We decided that you may take her!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"The principal already accepted it. We are having a week long slumber party at the school so we could be ready for the cultural festival by the time next weekend rolls around. So go pack for a week!" Sensei did a side wink to me knowing only I would see it. I blushed and smacked him before I ran upstairs.

Other than my uniform, what else should I pack for clothes. I know the girls are going to try and get me to flirt with sensei. That reminded me of a night gown I bought when I was at Okinawa. I opened my suitcase that I took with me that weekend and it was the first outfit I found. It was a satin nightgown that ran a couple inches past my hip and a low cut in the front and back. But if I wore it, who would I be attracting more? Kurosawa-kun or sensei? I tossed it into my bag and a few clothes for spare and ran downstairs where sensei was laughing with my dad.

"I'm ready..." I hesitated, commenting.

He stood up and said good-bye to my family as he ushered me outside. I was looking for his car, or van, or anything! He didn't have either. Instead, I saw a motorcycle with two helmets and a place to put my bag. He took it from me and placed it in the compartment and handed me a helmet as I forced it over my head and buckled it. He followed suit and hopped on the bike after I sat on it. It was strangely comfortable. He backed the bike into the main road and ordered me to hold tightly onto him. I did as he sped away into the night.

Strangely, we weren't headed towards the school. I knew we were headed the long way where we would pass the ocean. He made it quickly to the ocean line and I noticed the sun hasn't set yet but almost and he put it in park beside the sand. I hopped off and tossed the helmet to the side. I ran into the sand and jumped into a roll till I was laying down. I stood up immediately to watch the sun disappear into the ocean. I felt arms wrap around my waist like snakes and clinged me to the body behind me. I knew it was sensei as he rested his head on my shoulder, I placed my hand at the back of his head and ran my fingers through his head, gently scratching his scalp.

"I love you," I heard a voice say calmly. I turned around and it was sensei. But why would he say that to me?


	16. A Side Trip and A Slip!

**Author's Note:**Since I'm doing this immediately after another chapter upload there is no chapter dedications on this one. But you'll love this. I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN THE KISS!

I stared at sensei as he stared down at me and stroked my cheek. I pinched my hand to wake me up. What does he think he's doing? I was happy to hear this but I didn't want to do this. Not after my nightmare. I was still scared after what happened before my parents came home. Please don't let him do this. I stepped back and tripped over a sand castle and fell into the shore line where the water rised against me. It was warm but it still meant I couldn't wear these clothes. I saw a bath house where I could change clothes but sensei wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

"You are very accident prone! I was doing that to see if you really meant what you said this morning to Shouma. It turns out you did." I lowered my head, thinking he would refuse me. "But I care about my job too much! And I care about you too. But if we were to get together, we'd have to keep it private. Would you really want to do that just to be with me?"

"If I have to." I went to stroke his cheek until the wind blew right through me and underneath my skirt and that's when I forgot I fell in the water. "Umm... Sensei. I'm cold!"

He ran over to the bike and into my suitcase. I forgot my night gown was the last thing I put in there and he pulled it to the side and grabbed my excersing shorts and tossed them over to me. I caught them and caught them. I ran into the changing room and decided to change my entire outfit. I changed into my black shorts that sensei tossed to me and a yellow ruffled, spaghetti strap shirt I wore under my uniform. I walked out and sensei's eyes went wide again.

"Does it look okay?" I asked.

"Beautiful!" I blushed and saw that the sun was almost gone. "We should probably get going..."

I nodded and walked with him and grabbed his hand. He looked at me. "Just trying to get up the hill easier." I made it sound like a question and the beach was flat! He knew it but didn't refuse. He just blushed. He sat down and put his helmet on and handed mine. I put it on and hopped on after him and just held onto the handles of the chairs. He didn't tell me to hold him though. I wanted to but I couldn't. We arrived to the school in a matter of minutes and our class was waiting outside in front of the doors. Sensei climbed off first and I swung my leg over and fell on my face on the floor. I felt cool hands on my back. I looked back and Kurosawa was leaning over me.

"Juliet, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I blushed at how close we were. I looked at sensei who was walking away towards the doors. I stood up and followed fast.

"She's been getting too close to him lately..." Kurosawa mentioned.

"Well duh! She is Juliet. And he is Romeo," Sayo gloated.

"A cute Romeo!" Meg called.

I knew we didn't have enough time to practice so I decided to go straight to the bathroom to change into my night gown. I walked out and everybody was laying in a futon on the stage. Some people even shared one. I knew I forgot something! I walked over to sensei and shook him.

"Maa-kun! I forgot my futon. Could I share yours?" Rather than saying a word, he slid over and continued laying on his side and he raised his arm and blanket, offering me to climb in with him. I slid in slowly and into his arms. I rolled over with my back facing him.

~~Maa-kun's POV~~

I slowly slid away from her, trying not to be too close since our entire class was on the same stage. Kurosawa moved out of his and walked over here. Most likely to wake up Fumino. I wrapped my arm over her and stared at him.

"Don't move her! She had a hard day today! Let her sleep! Now go back to bed," I tried to calmly let him know.

"Doesn't she have her own?"

"She forgot it. I'll take her to get it tomorrow! For now, leave her alone!"

"You win this round." He walked away slowly and I layed back on my side and looked down at what she was wearing. I put my hand at her side to feel the fabric and it was satin. I felt myself blushing and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me and kissed her shoulder before falling asleep.

~~Bun-chan's POV~~

I woke up gently before anybody else, for what I've seen. I felt somebody embrace me from behind. Didn't I fall asleep alone? I felt lips touch the side of my neck.

"Kyaa!" I screamed. I looked behind me and it was sensei sitting up. "What am I doing in your futon?" I managed to ask.

"You forgot yours so you asked if I would share mine!"

"And that's all you did?"

There was an akward silence between us so I believe he did. I just scoffed and walked to the bathroom to examine my body. I had a brown spot on the crest of my shoulder and the skirt part of my night gown was wrinkled in a corner like his hand was there. What the hell did he do to me?


	17. A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**Please forgive me for not uploading in so long. I was busy preparing for Otakon. But this is where it gets interesting so keep an eye out for any hints. I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

As soon as I realized those were the only changes done to me, I walked back to the auditorium where everyone was rolling their futons and putting them to the sides of the stage and the chairs. We had a lot of work to do if we were going to put on a play. I spotted Kurosawa as he gestured a finger for me to go to him. I released a sigh and did as he asked.

"Hey Fumino. I know this is sudden but since you and I will both be in volleyball together, maybe we could hang out and I could help you. You know, like a date!" he told me.

I felt my heart drop at the thought. This was the first time someone confessed to me and meant it. "I don't know..." I looked at sensei whose gaze was locked on mine. I exhaled softly before turning to Kurosawa once more. "I would love to! But I'll be busy with practice and everything so things will be limited."

"All is good... Now!" He winked once and went to find his script. I saw another class approach the stage.

"Ojiro-sensei, we thought you were doing the cafe! We have the stage reserved for a huge play!" the teacher called.

"Oh, forgive me. We'll leave shortly!" he replied.

Cafe? Which means I'll have to entertain stupid snobby guest from random schools? Like hell I'll participate! But it's 2/3 of our grade. I groaned at the thought.

"Fumino! I heard we weren't wearing the maid outfits that they usually do!" Okaa-chan called to me.

I was scared to ask. "Then what are we going to wear?"

"Sensei said he would take care of the outfits! He had an idea for all of us! But I have to go!"

After everyone was dressed and had their things, we walked back to the classroom slowly. Thinking of what process we would go through to do this. When we walked in, sensei was handing each of us a random paper that had our assignments to get ready.

Mine was to help measure the women and move the furniture and desks. I decided to work on the worst task first. I pushed the desks against the walls and set the chairs on top. Then I suddenly noticed three boys carrying in a sofa for teamwork. I could lift one of those with one guy. I went to the storage room and sensei followed me inside. 

"Congradulations Mrs. Kurosawa. I came her to help you lift a love seat." he commented.

If I was a teapot, I could actually feel the steam force itself from my ears. I lifted one side but sensei lifted it to where the other end was over my head. He is such a show-off and I want to bust him so hard! We set it down and sensei plopped a big box on the couch we just lifted.

"Ladies, take which one you would like! If it doesn't fit, Fumino will make some alterations so it will!" sensei called.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as he gave me a glance to the side. "Are you looking for an ass whoopin'?"

"Of course not. That's your task! Have fun Kaji-san!"

I suddenly felt arms link with mine and pull me into the closest bathroom. We went into the handicapped stall where all three of us fit. It was Okaa-chan and Sayo-san. They were holding a black and red dress and forced me to put it on. The dress itself was black with a red design and edges. It was a tank top kind of shirt with a low v-neck where a corset binded my breasts and stomach to my waist line where a long black chiffon skirt formed. They each put an arm warmer that went from my upper arm to my wrist easily. They tied my hair into two buns and put a cloth over each before tying it in place.

I walked out of the bathroom stall and saw myself in the closest mirror and my face was in awe as I got lost in this beautiful outfit that made me look like my own warrior. I felt this immediate pain in my stomach that felt like a kick directly into my stomach. I thought 'what an awful time to get PMS at a time like this.' But wait, didn't I get off 1/2 a week ago? I didn't let it get to me so I followed the girls back to the classroom. When did they get dressed? Sayo was in a lolita dress that went to her knees. While Okaa-chan was wearing a sky blue dress down to her knees that looked like something a French dauphine would wear. Not that I'm complaining! They both looked great and we walked towards the classroom and everybody else was ready as if the Festival was tomorrow. Wait a second! I ran to the nearest calender and it is tomorrow!

I turned back around and the classroom was decked out by famous countries. "Fumino, you will be at the japanese styled section with Sayo! Okaa-chan, you and Nekozawa will be in the France section. America will be..." sensei continued with his list as I zoned out, still questioning that pain I had in my stomach. It was just out of nowhere! Is it strange to say that it felt almost inside of me?


	18. Author's Note!

**Authors Note:**

**Just letting you guys know I now live in a place with no internet what-so-ever and I will try and update as often as I can! If you have any requests for further chapters, let me know and I'll do it! I'll update very soon if I can. Again, I'm sorry for no updates. Just wanted to let you guys know that this story is still continuing and I'm not dead!**


	19. Accidents Happen!

**Author's Note:**Sorry it took so long! I have been having some problems but things are getting better. So here is an update! Thank you guys for waiting so patiently! I DO NOT OWN FASTER THAN A KISS!

It was the day of the festival and mayhem has released. The memories of the stomach pains have not subsided since the first time I felt it. I was afraid of approaching my parents on the thought because they would probably suspect that I was pregnant. That's the last thing it could be. I just had to pay attention to what I was doing. I couldn't let anything bring me down now. I have too much to worry about right now.

"Fumino, duck!" I heard a voice call.

I snapped back to reality when I ran into a sign. I was rubbing my face where I hit and everyone was giggling at me. I sneered in their general direction as they left me alone. The first set of customers walked in and everyone ran to their assigned areas. Two guys sat down next to Sayo and I. It was clear that they were drunk as they were still holding beer bottles. I had to take care of the fat one as Sayo got the skinny one.

"I am Fumino and I will be your server," I attempted to calmly announce.

"And I'm Sayo!" she called out, sounding chipper than normal.

"I'm Ray. And this is Bubba!" the skinny one commented.

Bubba, if that's his real name, wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. "What would you like to drink, Bubba?" I asked, my desire to clobber him almost reaching its climax.

"How about beer?" Bubba asked.

"Fumino, I need to see you outside," the vice principal called. I rushed to the doorway and sensei followed as they shut the door. "It's your brother..."  
"Teppei! What happened to him?" I cried out, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Your parents was with him and took their eyes off him for a minute and he attempted to cross the street. Sixteen wheeler couldn't stop in time..." he responded.

"Teppei..." I turned around and ran into sensei's embrace. "He's at the hospital of Tokyo!"

I ran off and tried to get there just to see him still breathing. My little brother, my life, my everything! Please be okay!

~~10 minutes later~~

I ran through the hospital doors and approached the front desk. "Teppei Kaji! Which room is he in?"

"He's on the third floor in room 306," the lady responded.

I rushed for the elevator, only to find out it's out of order. I rushed to the stairs and tackled flight by flight. Right as I approached the door that led to the third floor hall, I felt myself giving in. Like everything of mine was collapsing underneath me. My eyesight was going blurry until it faded to black.

"Fumino!" I heard a voice call for me. I didn't know whose it was so I didn't respond. "Fumino, you can do it!" I opened my eyes to see me laying in a bed in a blue dress, my legs hitched up with a male doctor at my feet. Two female doctors on each side of me holding my hands. I didn't know what the hell was going on but I responded in the best way I could. I kicked the doctor at my feet but he didn't budge.

"Fumino-san, push! You're almost there!" one doctor exclaimed. Almost where? I looked down at my stomach to find out it was enormous! And my breasts have gotten bigger too.

"Push what? I'm just fat!" I shouted.

"No, sweety. You're pregnant. Now push!" the other nurse responded.

I did as they told me to do and this pain was unbelievable! I cried and screamed, aching for this to be over. I pushed as the nurses ordered me to. "The head is out! One more big push should do it!" the doctor ordered.

I arched my back and gave myself a huge push to my hearts content with a growl at the same time. What surprised me was a little angel's cry out with all it's might coming from the doctor's arms. I was gasping for breath as I saw what was happening. A blue blanket was wrapped around the young baby before it was handed to me.

"It's a boy. Congradulations, Mrs. Ojiro!" the doctor told me.

"Thank you. Doctor..." I said searching for his nametag.

He removed his cap and mask to reveal it was Shouma! I gasped! I looked to my right and one of the nurses was Meg. And to my left, that nurse revealed herself to be sensei's mom! Oh my gosh! It's a family reunion! But wait! "Where's Teppei?"

Shouma walked out for a few minutes and walked back with Teppei as tall as Shouma's waist. Sensei was slowly walking in with flowers and blushing. "Sensei! I... I mean... Kazuma."

He walked over and kissed me. "My beautiful wife! I'm proud of you!"

"Where are my parents?"

"Fumino, did you have a dream or something. They've been dead for years!" Shouma commented.

I guess it must have been a dream. Realizing where I'd be if I didn't have sensei! Seeing my parents as I wake up in the morning was nice. But having a life with sensei, Teppei, and everybody dear to me is the life for me.

"Stop making us wait! What are you gonna name him?" Meg shouted.

I looked at sensei and he nodded, leaving the decision up to me. I smiled down at him. "Kyo!"

"Why Kyo?" Shouma asked.

"That was the name of Teppei and my father! So it's like he never left!"

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry but this is the final chapter! And you guys are probably wondering if Kyo is her dad's real name. Well, I didn't know what his real name is so I made up one. Enjoy!


End file.
